Addicted To Love
by VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: (SEQUEL TO MY OTHER FANFIC, "Back to the Future: Rewritten". Read that one first!) Adjusting to his normal life isn't as easy as he had anticipated. Marty can't get Lorraine out of his head. His tampering in time had caused things to be changed in the present. He has to go back and steadily let Lorraine know she can't see him anymore - Marty just doesn't know if he can resist her..
1. Chapter 1

Marty woke up with a start, shivering. He had realized he left his window open the night before and forgot to close it, allowing the cool winter breeze to wander into his room, coating him in cold air. He got up and hastily closed the window, rubbing his arms and shivering. He flopped back into his bed and curled up in his blankets. He seemed to have fallen asleep in his odd position again the night before, having crashed after a busy day, neglecting to get under the covers.

Marty had quite the restless few months. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't seem to get Lorraine off of his mind. This being, of course, the young and beautiful girl who he had mistakenly chosen to have a risque love affair with when he had ventured back in time. While he himself was not affected, he had noticed that when he returned to his own time, his life was completely changed - he and his family were considerably better off, his father quite confident in himself and his mother had stopped drinking. But Marty could still tell that despite all of this, his mother always seemed a bit down. His father was quite capable of bringing her up again, but it was more like she leaned on him when she needed him rather than the two being together because they truly cared for each other. Of course, Marty could tell his mom and dad did love each other - just perhaps not quite in the proper way they should. Their marriage wasn't dysfunctional or anything of the sort - just rather lackluster and possibly disappointing.

Marty had told Doc about how his life was changed, and how things seemed to be kind of on edge with his parents. Doc had concluded that, due to Marty having become enamoured with Lorraine and vice versa, and then having spent so much time with her, that his sudden disappearance had caused a great deal of depression in her young mind when she realized that her first would not be returning to her.

Marty was also rather distressed, his dreams concocting up images and scenarios of him and Lorraine doing things together - whether they be sexual or not. Marty had many a sleepless night waking up and feeling a strain due to his intense dreams. He thought maybe he could forget about it, ignore the problem. But the issue persisted on and on. It wouldn't seem to go away.

The problem had gone as far as causing issues between Marty and his girlfriend, Jennifer. When he had gone to the lake with her the day after he returned from 1955, he had originally planned to make a move on her. He wanted to be her first and she his, however he lost the courage to go through with it, as all he could think about at the time was Lorraine. Jennifer was none the wiser, not knowing what was going through his head. Even after much kissing and touching, Marty still couldn't go through with taking Jennifer. She had labelled him a prude a bit jokingly and was obviously quite disappointed, but she wouldn't know why. Marty had confirmed with himself that he would not tell Jennifer that he had slept with another girl. He knew she would be crushed. Despite Jennifer being blissfully ignorant of any issues, Marty fought an inner battle each time he was around her, feeling a great deal of guilt rack over with each kiss she gave.

Now he sat curled up in his bed, still feeling the dread and guilt hang over him like a heavy rain cloud. What could he do? What would he do? What was he SUPPOSED to do? He couldn't get the idea out of his head, but he shook himself vigorously whenever this particular thought popped up. Hoping to take his mind off of things, he turned his radio on. It was already tuned to the rock channel. Much to his dismay, however, he heard the song "Always Something There To Remind Me", by Naked Eyes. The lyrics pertained to his situation too well, and it definitely did not help him forget about the problem. As the lyrics rang through the air, he tossed and turned on the bed. 'I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me-' The image of him and Lorraine walking side by side after their little movie date flashed in his mind. He uncomfortably rubbed his arm across his face in some sort of feeble attempt to shoo the thought away.

'And every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be-  
Well, how can I forget you, girl?' He groaned as the song continued. Oh, how he missed her. The singer was taking the words right out of his mouth. How COULD he forget her? It seemed like she was in his mind, every hour, every minute, every SECOND of every day. '...And I can't help recalling how it felt to kiss and hold you tight- Well, how can I forget you, girl?' The memories of holding her close to his body - so many times - popped into his head. How he missed her, how he missed the feel of her gentle hands along his body, her sweet smell... the way she caressed him and the tidal waves of emotions she expressed through the gentlest touches of her hands - the shivers that wracked his body every time her lips brushed tenderly against his own, the flurry of feelings he experienced when he allowed her to take him, and he her...

'...I was born to love her, and I will never be free-  
You'll always be a part of me...' Marty lamented on the lyrics. Of course, he knew what they meant. It was metaphorical - the girl he was singing about in the song wasn't LITERALLY a part of him. But, much to Marty's dismay, this was indeed the case for Lorraine, and another reason he couldn't be with her. 'If you should find- You miss the sweet and tender- Love we used to share- Just go back to the places- Where we used to go- And I'll be there-" Marty thought about Lorraine, trotting delicately down the street of Hill Valley, passing the places where she and him had spent even the tiniest amounts of time together - and the twinge of pain and sadness in her eyes. Even if it was just a thought, it still made Marty's heart sink, because he was sure that this is something that definitely happened when she realized that he wasn't coming back. Another thought popped into his head - what if the little "problem" he and Lorraine had discussed having possibly becoming real... came to fruition? Marty thought about it for a moment. He didn't have an extra brother or sister, so he supposed it didn't happen - but who's to say she couldn't have given the child up for adoption? Or... well, no, it was the 50s. They wouldn't have allowed abortion.

But now Marty had some excuse to go back and see her again. To check up on her, to make sure she wasn't... carrying his child. He gulped. And, if she was? He couldn't possibly stay there with her. The idea of going back, under the pretense he make sure she was okay - Marty knew he was putting up a front to try and pretend to himself that he wasn't totally addicted to her. He was torn. If he kept it up like this, he was afraid he might go crazy. What if he had an angry outburst because of all his pent up frustration? He would hate to yell at Jennifer. Marty lay there on his bed as the song continued.

Marty could see, in his mind, what these lyrics meant to him. He loved her, and he wanted to be with her. He knew she yearned for him as well, and if he really wanted to, he technically could go back and see her... right now, in fact. But as the song continued, he felt himself getting fed up. He hastily shot up and turned the radio to another channel - another rock channel - and luck wasn't in his hands, because an even more patronizing song came on. It was "Addicted To Love", by Robert Palmer.

Marty felt defeated and too annoyed to try looking for another song to listen to, so he fell back onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling, with a dissatisfied look on his face. Even though he tried his best to ignore the song, the lyrics made themselves painfully obvious to him. '...Your heart sweats, your body shakes...' While this part was a bit exaggerated, Marty could understand. He could imagine himself having this kind of reaction 'Another kiss is what it takes, You can't sleep, you can't eat' He thought of the feeling of her velvet touch against his lips. He closed his eyes and found himself imagining her touch again. 'There's no doubt, you're in deep, Your throat is tight, you can't breathe' There was no denying, he really WAS in deep. He remembered his initial reaction to her - he had completely stiffened up. 'Another kiss is all you need, Ohh oohh' He imagined, visualized, and seemingly reached out. Just one more... that's all he wanted. No, all he needed... No! It wasn't true! He couldn't think like this. 'You like to think that you're immune to the stuff...oh yeah' he huffed in denial. 'It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough' No, that's not true. It's... simply not true. No, of course not! 'You know you're gonna have to face it' He didn't have to face anything. No, nothing at all. 'You're addicted to love' No, no no! And yet...?

"No, I-I'm not.. I swear. I'm not... am I...?" he spoke softly aloud to himself, keeping his voice low so as not to alert anybody of his internal struggle. 'Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind-' "I-I don't have a one track mind...!" he argued with the song, also as some kind of argument with himself. '-You can't be saved' the song was taunting him. '-Oblivion is all you crave' he shook his head, as if he were responding to the song, as if the singer could see him. "N-no, it's not." he uttered quietly.

The song repeated - 'You like to think that you're immune to the stuff It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough You know you're gonna have to face it You're addicted to love' Marty just sat there, too guilty to turn the radio off. Then, it began to repeat the phrase that he knew was all too true.

'Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love'

With each repeat of the lyrics, he told himself he wasn't. That it wasn't true.

'...Your will is not your own, Your heart sweats and teeth grind...' he grit his teeth in response. He couldn't bring himself to turn the song off, so he sat there in his own shame and waited until it was over. Then he quickly got up and turned the radio off, shaking himself off in some attempt to clear his mind and calm himself down. But it didn't work.

He shouldn't be thinking like this. He told himself, over and over, he had repeated it... but despite this, so many arguments with his own reasoning ensued within his mind. Why couldn't he think about it? Why couldn't he think about her? He had Jennifer! But at the same time, he had gone on with his excursions with Lorraine despite the fact he knew what he was doing wasn't right, and that he was cheating on Jennifer. But at those times, he truly didn't care. He had fallen in love with Lorraine, as much as he hated to admit it now.

Marty took a deep breath and sighed. Maybe Doc would know what to do? It was worth a shot... even if he knew the older man wouldn't be too happy discussing Marty's attraction to Lorraine. Marty groaned as he sat up, still fatigued. He slipped on his jacket and vest, headed into the garage, grabbed his skateboard, and headed off to Doc's modest little home like he usually did.

Upon entering through the gate as was custom, Marty found his older friend still trying to tune up the DeLorean a bit. Marty wondered what else could be added to it - it was practically perfect! But, that was besides the point. Marty knew why he came here and he was going to discuss it.

"Hey Doc." Marty's adolescent voice cracked as it rang through the air, startling Emmett, who rolled out from underneath the DeLorean. He looked at his young friend with wide eyes, and Marty just smiled back sheepishly.

"Marty! You scared me half to death!" Doc said, sitting up and dusting himself off. Marty shrugged.

"Sorry." he apologized. Marty knew if he didn't start talking now, that Doc was going to start going on and on about what he was doing and how great his improvements to the DeLorean were. He could see it on the older man's face that he was very eager to tell him about his tune ups.

"No, no, that's fine. Look, I want to tell you about my new-" Doc began to ramble as he usually did, and Marty steeled himself and huffed a firm breath.

"Look, Doc, I-" Marty began, but he seemed to be ignoring him. He shook his head. "DOC!" he raised his voice, effectively getting Doc's attention just like he wanted. Seeing the look of shock on his face, he smiled guiltily and chuckled lightly. He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. Look, I'm sure whatever you're doing's real great, but I need to talk to you about somethin'." Marty said in his regular tone, his voice seeming to waver a bit near the end of his sentence. This got Doc's attention.

"Sure, Marty. What is it?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice, although it seemed he was more curious than concerned.

"I, um... well, you know how I told you my mom seems a little more... down in the dumps, since I got back?" Marty noted. Doc nodded at him, listening. "W-well... I was thinking, maybe it was wrong of me to-"

"Have sex with your mother? Of course it was!" Doc cut him off, and Marty's face flushed a deep red at the mention of his excursion of affection.

"N-no! Doc! I-I mean, what I mean, is, maybe it was wrong of me to have promised Lorraine I'd come and see her again, to give her false hope like that. Since I did, my mom's sad now!" Marty pointed out. He noticed how he referred to "Lorraine" and "his mom" as two separate people.

"So what? Maybe it was wrong, but what are you implying?" Doc eyed him suspiciously.

"What I'm saying is, maybe it would be good if I went back in time and-" Marty began, but once again Doc jumped the shark and cut him off.

"Ohh, no. You're not having anymore relations with young Lorraine!" Doc scolded him. Marty felt his face flush again - he knew, even though he was using the excuse of her being sad without him as a way to get to go back in time and see her again, there was absolutely no denying that the thought of her pressing her heat against his groin hadn't crossed his mind. Just the thought made him melt.

"Doc, will you listen to me?!" Marty yelled at him. "I just don't want my mom to be miserable the rest of her life because some jerk played her like a card." Marty told him. Doc stared at him for a few seconds. Marty stared back, and in the silence, his true intentions for going back to Lorraine were becoming very clear to him - no matter how much he hated to admit it. He was addicted to her.

"If you think you can go back and fix this problem..." Doc started, and Marty got his hopes up. "Then I guess you can go, if you want to." he finished, and Marty resisted letting out a victorious "yes". He smiled at him.

"Thanks, Doc." Marty looked eagerly at the DeLorean.

"Yeah. But! No more sex with her!" Doc said firmly. Marty's cheeks burned. He wasn't so sure he could keep that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as a month had passed in his present, a month would be progressed in the slot of time Marty was going to. Doc watched dubiously as Marty backed the silver coated car out of the garage. Marty was still surprised Doc was letting him do this. But, if his motives were pure, the older man would have absolutely no reason to be suspicious of him... Marty told himself that, along with the front that he was going back to fix his present. While that was cetainly true, he hated to admit how frenzied he had been about Lorraine. This fact bombarded itself along with his true motives for going back - to see Lorraine, and perhaps have a bit of fun with- no. No, he would never admit that to himself. This is purely for fixing the present, no self indulgence here. Marty told himself that as he punched the date and time into the time readouts.

The time he was going to would be December 12th, 1955, 3:05 pm. Marty had just begun winter break, and hoped that the Highschool still had the same amount of time off then as it does now. That way, he wouldn't need to worry about going to school with Lorraine or having to wait on her due to her schedule at school. Doc looked on anxiously as Marty pulled the car out into the road, adjusting the direction and then speeding off, hopefully not in any close proximity to cops or even anybody who could witness the impending time travel. It seemed like he was scott-free, as the flux-capacitor lit up and he was thrust back in time once more.

After catching his breath from the velocity and acceleration as well as a sudden stop, Marty was quick to find a suitable place to hide the DeLorean. With all the snow around, it would be camouflaged rather easily behind the sign it had rested at before, his neighborhood once more not yet built. He pushed it behind the sign with a grunt and rubbed his hands together. It WAS rather chilly, though he had arrived in weather-appropriate clothing, so he figured he should be fine. Still, it would be best to know for sure he would have somewhere to stay lest he get sick.

Marty shivered. Exhaling, he could see his breath in a cloud of mist. He thought about how when he was younger, he would pretend he was smoking. He smiled and began walking towards the actual town. Now he was regretting not having brought at least his skateboard with him. Even if it wasn't far, it sure was a little too much to walk in with the cold. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled his gloveless hands underneath his arms, hugging them close to himself for warmth.

As he finally got into town, it finally occurred to him that Doc was the only person he could logically ask to stay with. There was no way Lorraine's parents would allow him to stay again - that was a one time thing, even as much as he wanted it... no, no he didn't. Of course he didn't. He was here to fix problems, not create more!

Marty sighed to himself. He supposed Doc would be suspicious as to why he was back. Marty thought of how badly this Doc reacted the first time - and how he had refused to keep the letter. Marty began second guessing his decision to see him. Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea after all...? Trekking through the powdered snow, Marty found his way to Lorraine's neighborhood. He was truly regretting not having brought gloves.

But, now he was having an argument with himself. He knew for certain that he couldn't stay with Doc. There was no way. Especially if he wanted to spend more time with Lorraine. Marty bit his lip. Doc would keep a hawk's eye on him if he knew why he was back; whether it be his supposed intentions or his true intentions. Marty stared on towards Lorraine's house. He glanced briefly at the tree, wondering if George would be perched up there again, though it wasn't likely, not when there was snow outside.

Marty understod George's sentiments of watching Lorraine completely, especially if he was watching her get dressed... or undress. She had a gorgeous body. Suddenly, Marty felt an odd tinge of jealousy towards the implications George's actions brought. He hadn't felt this way before, but he supposed there was nothing he could do about it. No, there wasn't.

Remembering this made Marty shuffle a bit, so that the tree in their front yard wasn't blocking his view anymore. He tried to pretend like he wasn't looking at the upper window where Lorraine's room was, but that was absolutely what he was doing. He was a bit disappointed to see the indow wasd completely closed; the blinds were down and the window was shut.

Speaking of which, the house seemed rather quiet and uninhabited. The car was not in the driveway, though Marty supposed it could be in the garage. He wondered if anybody was even home. If they weren't, what point would there be to knock on the door and beg for a place to stay? It's not like even if they were there, they'd let him stay anyways. Marty sighed, seeing his breath in the air again. He guessed he probably should at least try.

Without expecting much, Marty walked across the street, cautious of cars this time, and then up to the front door. He knocked firmly a few times, waiting a minute. There was no response; no shufflinbg, no voices, no footsteps. Maybe nobody was home after all? He knocked again, this time a little louder. Again, he waited. But still there was no response. Marty huffed and turned around, ready to go look for Lorraine instead.

He made his way out into the central part of town. If Lorraine wasn't home, she was sure to be around here somewhere, probably hanging out with her friends. He looked around, scanning the area for her.

"Marty!" hearing his name called so loudly and suddenly scared him half to death, and shortly before he could even find the person who had shouted his name, he was tackled by somebody familiar. Looking down, he instantly recognized Lorraine, who had decided to cuddle up against him in a tight embrace. Marty felt his heart skip a beat. Boy was he glad to see her.

"H-hi, Lorraine." Marty muttered. Why was he so nervous? There was no need to be. He was VERY well aquainted with her. His bashfulness was unwarranted. Lorraine pulled away from him for a moment, looking him up and down. She had a huge smile on her face. She traced her hands down his sides and joined his hands with her own. Even though she was wearing mittens, she could feel how cold his fingers were.

"Oh, Marty... your hands are so cold. Doesn't it hurt? Here, let me..." she started, and she cupped his hands in her soft mittened ones, rubbing them tenderly. She pulled them up and she used her own breath to warm his skin, making him shiver. He could feel his face getting redder than it already was from the cold at her actions. Even after a month, it was like they were never apart.

"Lorraine, uh, no. I'm fine, I swear." Marty reasoned, though he didn't pull his hands away, because truthfully, it did feel incredibly good, the way she was warming him up. His thought process caused him to begin thinking of other ways she could "warm him up"... Marty cleared the thoughts out of his head once more. Even if he was here supposedly for the other reason, he just couldn't shake the addiction he had. With Lorraine in such close proximity, it was even more difficult not to think this way.

"Why don't we go into the cafe? You can get warm and we can catch up in there." Lorraine suggested, grabbing him by his arm and walking, to which he couldn't really oppose - she was going to drag him with her wherever she went. Marty was fine with that. But he couldn't help but notice how open and affectionate she still was towards him, even though she had George. Marty was too focused on his thoughts to say anything to her, though, and he instead just stared at her as they walked. She was still just as beautiful as he remembered. Yes... this is what he came back for.

Upon entering the cafe, Lou looked up expectantly, waiting for an order. Marty already knew he probably wasn't going to be welcomed if he didn't buy something. Much to his luck, he had brought his wallet along with him. He bought a little cup of hot chocolate and Lorraine lead him over to the booth she typically sat at. "So," Marty sipped the cocoa, now feeling grateful he had actually bought some. It was nice and toasty. "How come you're all alone? Where are your friends?" he asked. She was staring intently at him, seemingly in admiration.

"Marty, I have something to tell you." Lorraine said softly, seemingly disregarding his question. Marty gulped the sip of cocoa he had in his mouth anxiously. Oh, no. Oh, no no no. This is it. It had happened, hadn't it? Marty began to feel a number of things - anxiety, fear, guilt - well up in his stomach. Had she really...? No, it could't be... then why the quiet tone? Marty stared at her nervously, setting down the cup.

"...What is it?" he asked warily, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. He was certain he knew what it was, and he knew hearing it out loud would make his stomach drop even further. Marty watched her movements carefully. She placed her mittened hands on his own, and the fear he felt boiled even more.

"I..." she started, and Marty stuggled to keep eye contact. This was it. "I want to spend some more time with you." she finished. Marty blinked, dumbfounded. What...? That's all she had to say? All that build up, for nothing? Lorraine smiled at him sweetly, seeing the look of confusion on his face. "I've been so lonely lately. George went out of town since we're on Winter break." Lorraine told him quietly, as if she didn't want anybody to hear. The way she worded things very much made it sound like she was wanting to cheat on George with marty. Marty looked down at their hands, then pulled away and grabbed the warm cup, sipping from it again. He tried to act cool.

"...Alright. I can do that," he started. well, this was certainly a way to get what he was wanting to do here accomplished. well, more than one thing, he supposed. But, no. He's not supposed to be doing anything other than what he told Doc he was coming back here for. "But... aren't you going steady with George?" Marty asked. Lorraine glanced to the side, looking away from Marty. Her expression was wary. Leaning closer to him, Marty felt his face heating up once more.

"Well, I guess you could say that..." she said, her voice low. She grinned at him, her eyes half lidded. Marty gulped. That look... it got him every time. He bit his lip, leaning back slightly. "But, I've really missed you." Lorraine said sweetly, grasping one of his hands once more. The soft fabric rubbed warmly against his skin as she stared at him charmingly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Marty apologized. Normally he was apologizing for things that he technically didn't really need to apologize for. But this, this really was his fault. Lorraine smiled softly at his words.

"And, there's something else..." she started, her voice still quiet. Marty began to feel the worry welling up once more. Oh, why did she have to do this?

"Uhh.. yeah, what is it?" Marty asked, lowering his own voice as well.

"I'm on the pill, so..." Lorraine smiled deviously. Marty leaned back all the way, having not expected her to bring anything of the sort up. He was just glad it wasn't the alternative news...

"Uhh, so?" Marty repeated back to her. He shouldn't have done that, now she's going to suggest something... that he knows he wouldn't be opposed to. Lorraine giggled.

"Well, there's no more risks. C'mon, let's go back to my house." Lorraine suggested. Marty was dumbfounded. He hadn't even been here 15 minutes and she was already suggesting that they... well. The offer certainly sounded tempting.

"...What about your parents?" Marty asked. Why was he doing this? He wasn't supposed to be advocating this behaviour... at least, not on his end. He needed to control himself. But this was incredibly difficult.

"They went out shopping for me." Lorraine answered simply. Marty pondered the idea. It wouldn't hurt to go back to her house, would it? They would have more privacy so he could let her know he wasn't coming back... yeah, that's exactly why he was going back with her.

"...Alright, I guess. I have some things to talk to you about anyways." Marty said firmly, and Lorraine squealed. She smiled widely at him and hopped up. Marty finished his cocoa and handed the empty cup back to Lou, walking out with Lorraine.

"So, you had something you needed to tell me?" Lorraine asked, giddy that Marty was back in her house, in her room, on her BED, with her. Marty found it incredibly difficult to focus with where he was. But he had to tell her. He had to let her know.

"I came back to tell you... this is my last visit. I won't be coming back here ever again." Marty said. He could see the expression on her face instantly change. She looked devastated. Marty began to wonder if it was such a good idea to have flat out said it that way. Was he too harsh?

"...Your...last...visit?" she repeated the words back to him, a tremble in her voice. Marty felt like shit now. It seemed like he had only made things worse.

"I don't have any control over it, Lorraine. I'm sorry." Marty apologized. The sadness in her eyes broke his heart. He almost considered telling her the truth; that way, he could theoretically come back and visit whenever he wanted. "That's why I came back. To spend more time with you." This was true; even if Marty hated to admit its less than pure undertones.

"Oh, Marty..." Lorraine uttered softly, moving closer to him and hugging him tightly. Mart couldn't resist and he wrapped his arms around her too, holding her in a warm embrace, as if he were protecting her from something. He nuzzled against her, and she murred softly in his arms. He knew she would probably start tearing up. "Why? Can you tell me why?" she whimpered softly. Marty stared at her, unsure what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth. She'd never believe him. It would probably mess things up more anyways.

"It's... it's my parents." Marty said, his answer not completely untrue. At least he hadn't lied to her... in a way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lorraine stared back at him, with a sort of determination in her hazel eyes. Marty could tell she was searching for something. Seemingly, a reason. Some way she could have him come back to her, he guessed. Marty returned her gaze, yet his was hopeless and sad. He had a great deal of guilt due to all of the pain he was causing her. "Is there some way you could convince them?" Lorraine asked softly. Marty stared at her for a few moments, thinking of the responses he could give. Pretty much anything he told her that would outline a hint of him returning would more likely than not be a lie.

"I... I wish I could." he stumbled on his words, at first wanting to agree with her, that he could, indeed, convince them. But in his situation, there was no "convincing" to be done. He imagined what she thought was going on, and what he could argue, but it simply wasn't true. He could see her eyes fall at his response. He felt choked. No, he couldn't do this to her, not after all they'd been through.

"Me too." she replied, moving close to him and brushing herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Marty brought his arms up and wrapped them protectively around her. What he was protecting her from, he didn't know. Maybe it was the strings of fate that would eventually separate them. Until then, he would be here with her. They sat in silence for a few moments. Marty moved his hands up and down on her back in an effort to console her. His movements only seemed to further stress her, to remind her of how much she would miss his embrace. "Marty..." she muttered softly against him, pulling away so he could hear her better. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met." she told him, her eyes glistening, he supposed with tears. They were sincere.

"...Really?" Marty asked in disbelief. Though, he supposed he could understand where she was coming from with this remark. He was certainly unique in many ways, when it came to how she saw him, he believed. But ordinarily, he didn't think he was anything spectacular. In this time, maybe he was something, though.

"Of course. There's just... something about you, that draws me to you, you know?" she said, not a completely serious question. She wasn't really looking for an answer, Marty could tell. Her words flattered him, yet at the same time, there was something familiar about them. "I get a special feeling from you. Something different. Something... unique." she continued, and Marty smiled at her.

"I understand exactly what you mean." he replied, a knowing grin on his face. He could tell she was starting to cheer up. And what better way than to make her smile than to return her compliments? But, he could say more than her. He could go on and on. He looked her up and down, admiring her figure, and the way her curls framed her face so perfectly. She watched him curiously, wondering what he was doing. He could tell he was making her self conscious. Marty pulled her close to him again, and she gasped lightly, having not expected it. She relaxed shortly after, grasping at his shirt and nuzzling against him.

"Marty, I love you." she told him quietly. Why she was quiet, he didn't know. Nobody else was home. Nobody knew they were here. She had said these words to him before, so the frailty in her voice was unwarranted. But she held onto him, in such a way that suggested she thought she was going to lose him this very moment. That was the reason. That was why she sounded so weak. Marty squeezed her tightly in response, trying to reassure her, that he was there.

"I love you too, Lorraine." he replied in a soft tone as well, however his was more firm. Yet it was still laced with worry. He tried not to let her know he was worried; so maybe she could think he had a plan to stay. He hated to see her upset. "You're truly something..." Marty muttered, brushing his fingers through her hair. She backed away a bit, wanting to hear more of his words. He stared at her, admiring her beauty. She stared back silently, seemingly waiting. "Words can't describe how you make me feel, Lorraine." Marty wished he could go on and on, but there were so many words he could use to describe her, so many things he could say, that he didn't even know where to start. "I don't even know where to start. You're so beautiful, smart, clever, kind, and selfless... you always put me before yourself." he went on. Lorraine smiled at him, getting some kind of enjoyment out of his words.

"Of course I do, Marty. I care about you." she replied, and slinked smoothly closer to him, pushing him back onto the pillows on the bed. She moved on top of him and laid close to him, trying to get as close as possible. She brought her face closer to his, opening her mouth before pressing it to his own. He closed his eyes without hesitation, and began to indulge in her affection, just as he had before. He didn't need to reply to what she said; what they were doing now served as an adequate response.

As he pressed his tongue into her mouth eagerly, he was greeted by her sweet taste again. He moved his hands up, first on her back, then slid them upwards into her hair, brushing his fingers through it. She shivered at his actions, and taking a page from him, did the same, bringing her hands up to ruffle his shaggy brown hair. Their kissing became more urgent, and Marty moaned into her mouth. It was so good. He couldn't deny, this was exactly what he came back for. Urgency filled more than their kissing. Marty attempted to move his legs while Lorraine was still on top of him. He spread them a bit, and bent his knees upwards, as a sort of support for her. She moved swiftly on top of him, with ease, rubbing her body against his.

Eventually, they parted for much needed air, but nether could stand to keep their hands off of the other for too long. Marty stared hungrily at Lorraine, feeling exactly what he came back for was going to happen. But already? He was a little surprised. But, why should he be? Lorraine was constantly on him, and with him fully engaged this time, it was no surprise that they'd get down to it right away. "Marty," Lorraine started, "I don't know how much longer you're gonna be here... but while you are, I think we should make it extra-special." she suggested. Marty certainly liked the sound of that, and all that it implied.

"I'd love to." he responded, holding back kissing her again. He wanted to see if she had anymore to say. Plus, he wanted to be on top. What fun was it if she did all the work? He sat up, and she seemed to get the message. The swapped spots. Lorraine lied down on the bed, and Marty stared down at her beneath him. The sight of her sprawled out underneath him, all for him, all his... he loved it. He wasted no time and leaned down, straddling himself above her. "Why don't we make it extra-special right now?" he grinned, his voice laced with a seductive tone. Lorraine grinned back up at him, giggling.

"Sure thing." she replied. Marty took this as his cue to start, and he bent down and began to softly kiss her cheek, and he trailed it towards her neck, then to her collarbone. He went back upwards to her neck again, dragging his tongue across the soft skin, making her gasp. He closed the gap between his mouth and her neck and sucked on it softly. He paid close attention to her reactions, loving every sound she made. He grazed his teeth against her lightly, eliciting a more enticed moan from her. He could tell she liked that. He decided to be a little more bold and press down a bit more, causing him to make a very noticeable mark into her skin where his mouth was. He pulled away to view the spot he had been at. Just as he suspected, there was a mark there. She was his.

Marty looked down at her, taking into account that they were both still fully clothed. He moved his hand down and then up her blouse, making her gasp. She hadn't expected him to do that, but shouldn't she have? He moved his hands up and around her chest, just barely touching her still covered breasts. He loved the way she was getting worked up, with him teasing her like this. He bent down and kissed the other side of her neck, the side, he hadn't given any attention to, and slinked his right hand under her bra, kneading her breast gently. She gasped. He had lead her on, thinking he wasn't going to touch her just yet. "You're so soft..." he said between his kisses. Lorraine found her focus and brushed her hands up underneath Marty's shirt, making him shiver. Marty loved how she felt on his skin. She was like silk between his fingers. He pulled back for a few moments to gaze down at her. She grinned up at him with approval.

"I wanna do something for you." Lorraine said smoothly. Marty was interested to hear what this was. Both sat up, but Marty still couldn't keep himself from touching her. He resumed his touching, gliding his hands under her shirt and just feeling her curves.

"And what is that?" he asked, his voice carrying the same smoothness as hers. He began kissing her neck again, his warm tongue making her shiver with each lick. She was absolutely irresistible.

"You're gonna have to stop touching me for a few minutes." she told him, and Marty didn't exactly like the sound of that, but at the same time, he was curious as to what she wanted to do.

"Am I?" he asked, pulling back. She giggled at him and trailed a finger up his chest to his chin, tipping his face upwards as she stood up next to the bed. Marty watched her hungrily as she moved away from him, but only a few feet.

"Watch me," she started, and Marty turned around, watching her tentatively. She slid her arms up her curves in a very suggestive manner before reaching under her shirt and pulling it up ever so slowly, until it was completely off, where she then shook her head to fix her hair so it settled correctly. All her movements were driving Marty crazy. "Like what you see?" she asked, her eyes half lidded. Marty nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet." he replied. Lorraine smiled at him, reaching behind her back and unclipping her bra. Marty could tell she was trying her best to keep the bra on even though it had been unclipped. He didn't know if it was because she was shy or if she wanted to torture him. maybe it was a little bit of both? She moved the fabric away agonizingly slow, finally revealing her soft, round breasts. Marty couldn't handle himself anymore, and he stood up, approaching her. He stood behind her and felt up from her hips, past her belly, to her chest where he rested both of his hands as he kissed her neck from behind. Lorraine moaned under his touch.

"I wasn't done yet." she told him jokingly, and Marty just kneaded her chest in response, before lifting his head up and looking at her from the side.

"Neither was I." he told her, grinning. She just smiled at his comment, deciding to let him do whatever he pleased. Marty loved the feel of her breasts in his hands. They were just the perfect size for him to cup and knead softly. And from what he was hearing, Lorraine seemed to like it as well. Her moans were soft and girly, and exactly the music he loved to hear. Marty bent down slowly, sliding his left hand up her leg and under her skirt, moving it near her inner thigh teasingly. He moved his hand upwards towards the elastic band of the skirt before moving his other hand up and smoothly pulling it down, leaving her only in her panties.

"I don't think it's very fair that I'm almost naked and you're still fully dressed, Marty." Lorraine told him, bringing her right hand up to brush against his face teasingly. He stopped kissing her neck and backed away from her for a moment.

"I guess I'll have to do something about that, won't I?" he commented, his tone low and smooth. He pulled his maroon shirt up and over and threw it to the side, shaking his head in a similar way Lorraine had done previously, and then he ran a hand through his hair. He could feel Lorraine's eyes on him, and when he looked up at her, he saw her staring at him, biting her lip. Marty smiled before moving his hands under the rim of his jeans and pulled them down, relief flowing through him. His jeans were somewhat constricting, but his briefs were not. As a result, it was very easy to see how hard he was. Lorraine stared, her lower lip still firmly placed between her teeth.

"You look pretty happy down there." Lorraine noted, grinning as she stared between Marty's legs. He moved closer to her, and boldly moved his right hand underneath her between her legs, pressing up against her and feeling her wetness. She gasped at his touch, and he grinned at her, his face inches from her own.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's guilty." Marty said softly, and Lorraine smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved his hands up to her hips.

"I'm always happy to see you." she told him, giggling. Marty brought his hand up to his face and licked his fingers slowly, tasting her. She blushed at his actions, and when he was done he just grinned at her, putting his hand back on her hip. Marty bent over and began kissing her neck again, making her drag her fingers across his back in a pleasing manner. He grazed his tongue across her skin and began moving upward, until he joined his lips with hers once more. He took complete control, kissing her roughly, as if in demand. She was happy to comply and kissed back with just as much passion as he was giving.

She was so amazing. Marty felt like he was in a dream; he couldn't believe this was actually happening again. And he was so happy that it was. There was no denying that he was craving this. He was craving her. Eventually he pulled away from the kiss, a frenzy of emotions and wants overwhelming him. He wanted to touch her, to feel her, all over. He resumed his attention to her neck, then trailing downwards to her chest. He eagerly cupped her breasts in his hands, which felt like silk on his fingers. Marty loved the sounds of her soft moans she made when he kneaded her breasts. He tenderly flicked his tongue over her right nipple, exuding a surprised moan from her. Marty relished in his control over her. She was completely his. He switched his kneading and licking, now giving attention to her left nipple with his tongue. Marty wondered if this was actually good or not, since he had never touched a girl's chest this way. He supposed he was doing it right, since Lorraine was letting out some very pleasing sounding moans.

Marty stopped giving so much attention to her chest and instead began to make his way back up, sprinkling kisses along her chest, collarbone, and neck until he met her face again. She pulled him close to her and kissed him roughly, as if she was trying to communicate something through her affection. "Marty..." she muttered his name softly, almost whining. She was asking him something.

"Yes?" Marty asked back in a whisper. She stared at him with half lidded eyes. It seemed she wasn't exactly sure what to say. Marty could tell. She had only said his name to show how much she wanted him. He couldn't find the right words to formulate what to say either, so he took her hands and stepped backwards to the bed, where she walked with him, allowing him to lead. Gazing at him lovingly, she turned so that he was in front of her and she was in front of the bed. Softly, he pushed her to the sheets, and she was fine with that. Marty straddled himself on top of her and kissed her some more, his affection having no limits.

Marty slid his right hand down the side of her body, tracing her curves, until he reached between her legs. She seemed hesitant at first, but relaxed her legs shortly after. He rubbed his index and middle finger against her wetness through the soft fabric of her panties, his light touch making her moan in appreciation into his mouth. Marty inwardly grinned at her response. Oh, how he loved to hear her moan to him. He moved her panties to the side and touched her, making her gasp. She should have expected it, but he loved the sound of her gasp anyways. He pressed his fingers inside of her and felt around. She was just as tight and warm as he remembered.

"Oh, Marty..." Lorraine said. She felt a bit left out. "What about you?" she asked, wanting an excuse to touch him there again. Marty could tell that's what she was implying.

"You wanna touch me, too?" he teased, pulling his fingers from her and bringing them up to his lips, licking her juices away and being diligent in making sure she saw him do it. He watched her reaction, seeing she was obviously entertained by him. She nodded her head yes. "You can't reach that far down, can you?" he noted, their positioning making it hard for her to reach to him, where he had plenty of room to be able to touch her. Lorraine shook her head again.

"No... but I can do this." she moved her knee upwards and rubbed against him. He hadn't expected her to do that. He gasped, but then grinned down at her again. She smiled up at him innocently.

"Ah, well..." Marty didn't know what to say. He just wanted to do it already. He was sure she wanted to do the same. "Lorraine..." he started, wanting to have some way to request it. He wanted to make it sound sweet.

"Mhm, Marty." she simply said his name back to him in acknowledgement. He slid his fingers under the rim of her panties and pulled them off. Shortly after, he pulled his briefs off and repositioned himself quickly. Lorraine could see the urgency in his actions. "You're a little eager, aren't you?" she teased. Marty rubbed his member against her slit, slicking himself up. Even that tiny movement made sparks ripple across his body.

"I wouldn't say I'm the only one." he muttered back to her. Lorraine was quiet for a moment. Marty kept grinding against her, instead of taking her again. She was getting impatient. Marty watched her face carefully to see how long it would take before she begged him to do it. He kind of wanted to hear her ask him for it.

"Why are you teasing me so much?" she whined. Ah, there it was. Just what he wanted to hear. He kissed her once, then smiled.

"Oh, you want me to do it?" he teased, whispering into her ear. She put her arms around him and dragged her fingers across his back up into his hair that she raked through, making it messier than it already was.

"Of course I do!" she replied. Marty grinned, having gotten enough entertainment out of her whining. He couldn't deny that he wanted inside of her already, too.

"Alright, Lorraine." Marty told her, before thrusting forward into her, making both inhale sharply. Everything was overwhelming. The heat, her scent, the way she felt, all over him. He couldn't handle it all. She was just so amazing. He began to thrust without hesitation, looking down to see her face and make sure she was okay. "Let me know if I'm hurting you." he told her, and she couldn't quite say much, so she just nodded her head in response.

It felt just as good as he remembered. Or maybe better, since he had been pining after her for so long. Either way, the feeling was incredible. Indescribable. Marty couldn't get enough of her. He tried his best not to go too fast, or too hard. Since they were finally in a proper bed, instead of a CAR, he decided he wanted to take it a little slower and make it last. Make it nice and romantic. Make it have meaning.

"I love you, Lorraine." he told her, staring down into her hazel eyes. Even though she could hardly focus, she still locked eyes with him and smiled up at him. She was so beautiful. He couldn't stand it. Marty bent down and nuzzled her, nestling into her neck and shoulder, moving in and out of her.

"I love you too, Marty." she replied quietly, rubbing his back as he moved on top of her, the two having not even bothered to get under the covers. They had been so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't even thought about it. Her heat was getting the best of him. Marty knew, even though he was trying to resist going crazy, that eventually he wouldn't be able to stop himself from it.

He was hardly able to formulate any thought, other than something that resembled "she's so good,", "she's so amazing,", "she's so tight,", "she's so beautiful," or "this feels so good,", so it was understandable that he would have trouble controlling himself. Luckily for him, Lorraine was craving a bit more.

"Marty, go faster." she demanded. He liked the sound of that - both because he wanted to go faster and because he found it incredibly hot that she was requesting him to go faster. He moved from his spot near her neck and sat up a little bit so that he could properly speak to her.

"Oh, you want me to go faster?" he asked in his teasing tone. Lorraine nodded. He bent down closer to her face, and then upped his speed, making her gasp. "You like that? Huh?" he asked, his breathing becoming heavy.

"Oh, y-yes." she answered back, her voice wavering. She couldn't speak much more, instead resuming gasping and moaning as she had been doing before. Marty loved that she had asked him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could have held out. He began thrusting at a speed that caused the bed to move, but only a little bit. He hardly noticed, as he was too focused on the feelings he was making with Lorraine.

"Oh, Lorraine... y-you're amazing." he told her, his voice breathy and quick. It was hard to speak when he was moving and breathing so much. Not to mention his gasps and moans that he involuntarily let out. But she truly was amazing. She felt absolutely great on him. The pleasure rippled across his body several times over, and it seemed like something he just couldn't handle. But despite this, he still felt himself wanting more. It was like Lorraine just read his thoughts.

"Harder!" she shouted out in demand. Marty was surprised at her tone, but he found it extremely hot. He grinned and bent close to her face again.

"You want me to go harder?" he asked, wanting to hear her ask him again. It was turning him on so much to hear her beg for him. He wasn't sure why but he loved it.

"Yes!" she replied eagerly, squirming beneath him.

"Alright... I'll go harder." he whispered to her. He complied. It was evident by the way the bed had tarted to move a lot more that he, indeed, was going harder. If he kept it up, going fast and hard like this, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He was going to finish soon.

The bed moved enough now that it had caught both of their attention, however they were still both too focused on each other to care. Marty slammed into her quickly, with as much force as he could muster without hurting her. That was the last thing he wanted to do. But she hadn't objected to any of his movements so far, so he figured he was fine. In fact, she was moaning even more than before. Marty could feel her quivering beneath him.

"Oh, Marty! Yes! Yes! I-I'm...!" she shouted to him. Marty just kept thrusting into her eagerly, having stopped going so hard, but still keeping up the speed. He could feel his orgasm approaching as well. He felt her walls clamp down tightly around his member, twitching as she rode out her orgasm. It seemed like his thrusting into her was only making it better. But Marty couldn't handle it anymore.

"Oh, Lorraine! Fuck! I-I'm...!" he tried to warn her, but he didn't know why. His words failed him. "Haaah...!" he let out a long, drawn out, breathy moan as he thrust into her several times, letting out several strings of his hot liquids inside of her as well. As he came, pleasure rippled across his body at an intensity which he had never felt before. It felt so good that his voice cut out. He couldn't even make any noise anymore. He closed his eyes as the feeling washed over him, eventually beginning to fade. He also noticed Lorraine had stopped clamping down so tightly around him.

After a few minutes, Marty was able to catch his breath. He looked at Lorraine and smiled gratefully, as if thanking her for what they had done. She smiled back. She pulled him down to her for a short kiss. Marty began to move to pull out, but Lorraine quickly wrapped her legs around him and pulled him back to her. "Don't pull out yet," she told him, "you feel so nice inside of me." she giggled and nuzzled him lovingly.

"Ah, you think so?" he whispered to her, not sure why he asked. Of course he felt nice in her. It was quite evident, wasn't it? After a few more minutes, Marty finally pulled out of her, and then lied down next to her on the bed, both waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

Suddenly, both heard something outside. It sounded like... a car? Marty's stomach dropped. Oh, no. Her parents were home already? Really? What was he gonna do? Well, first, he should probably get dressed...

"Is that your parents?" he asked, not wanting to get up. Lorraine glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened and she hopped up immediately and scrambled to put all her clothes back on. Marty did the same, seeing the urgency in her actions.

"Yeah, it is! Quick, get your clothes back on!" she told him, having already slipped into just about everything. Marty was almost fully dressed when she slipped her blouse back on. He looked at the bed. Even though they hadn't gotten under the covers, it still looked a little messy. Marty could see their juices on a spot on the bed. Most notably, some of his.

"What about the bed?" he asked, and she looked over at it, noticing the white spot.

"We'll worry about that later. I can wipe it up really quick. Just make sure you're dressed and then come downstairs with me!" she told him, and Marty wondered what she had planned.

"I don't have anywhere to stay." he blurted out, wondering if that had anything to do with it. She seemed to light up. He was fully dressed now, save for his jacket and shoes.

"That's great!" she said, "well, I mean, you can stay with me!" she added quickly, before opening the door and running downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I think I should let you know that I rewrote a little bit of chapter 2 and chapter 3 has been completely rewritten, so you should probably read those again or this chapter might not make as much sense!**

* * *

Marty hesitantly walked out of Lorraine's bed room, following her as she had requested downstairs to greet her parents. He wasn't looking forward to seeing them again. Under normal circumstances - well, that is, had he run into them by purposefully looking for them - he wouldn't be quite so intimidated. But now, meeting them again, under different circumstances than what he was originally intending, it would be a little troubling. Marty was wondering what Lorraine's parents' reactions would be to him being here - more specifically, what her father's reaction would be.

Marty made his way down the stairs, seeing Lorraine waiting impatiently at the bottom there for him. Despite the fact that she would probably get into a lot of trouble for having him here with her alone too, perhaps even more trouble than him since she was more responsible for him being here since it was her house, she didn't seem to be the slightest bit worried about it. He followed her into the living room where her parents were. They had a few bags, probably gifts, that they were setting down. Immediately, they noticed Marty. He braced himself for the worst.

"Mom, dad! You're back." Lorraine greeted them so blissfully, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary happening. Was this just her way of dealing with the impending confrontation? Her parents didn't seem very pleased with any of the situation. Lorraine's ignorance only seemed to make things worse. Lorraine's father completely avoided talking to Lorraine and, unfortunately, went immediately to questioning Marty.

"Kid, who do you think you are and what are you doing in MY house with MY daughter?" he asked, an obvious tone of anger and perhaps a hint of slight confusion in his voice. It didn't seem like he remembered Marty. Marty wasn't sure if that made things worse or better. Lorraine gleefully attached herself to his arm.

"Daddy, it's Marty! Remember, the boy who you hit with your car a month ago?" Lorraine asked in her sweetest voice. Marty could tell she was using the works on her parents, from the way she moved to the way she talked to the way she looked at them. It was probably what she did whenever she got in trouble - looked and sounded as cute and sweet as she possibly could to make them feel bad. Her father stared for a few moments, seemingly still not quite recalling the events that his daughter had just recounted to him.

"Lorraine, even if it is him, I don't really think it's very appropriate for you to have had a boy over here when you were all alone." her mother chimed in, in a reprimanding tone, but still softer than her father's and a little more forgiving. Marty could tell by the words and the tone in her mother's voice exactly what she was implying. Her worry was warranted, however, there was no point for her to be worried about Lorraine having him over when they were all alone anyways, since the very thing he knew her mother was worried about had already happened. Marty knew he shouldn't utter a word throughout any of this, unless he was asked something.

"But mother, it's cold outside. I couldn't let him freeze out there!" Lorraine whined in the most sympathetic voice. Marty watched her mother's expression soften. Both of Lorraine's parents seemed to be thinking the situation over. He watched them both carefully, then noting that Lorraine's mother's gaze turned to him. Oh, no. What was she gonna say?

"Deary, where are your parents? Didn't you have someplace to stay before?" she asked suspiciously, but her motherly tone overshadowed and disguised it. Marty had already come up with an excuse in his head as to where his parents were, where he stayed before, and why he couldn't stay there again. But he didn't think telling them here was a very good way. Everything seemed so unorganized and jumbled. But if she wanted an answer, he supposed he could tell her anyways.

"Last time I was here, I guess I was so overwhelmed that I forgot to mention that I'm from out of town. Last time I stayed with my uncle, but I can't do that this time..." he told her, hoping she'd buy his not entirely untrue excuse. Both of Lorraine's parents scrutinized him carefully. He could feel their judgmental gazes on him. It was making him uncomfortable. Were they going to say anything or not?

"Not to sound rude, but, why can't you stay with your uncle again?" Lorraine's mother asked. Marty noted how she added "not to be rude", but really, him asking to stay here with such short notice was far more rude than her questioning him.

"No... he's... he's, uh, on vacation. He wanted to get away from the cold weather, you know?" Marty said quickly. He thought it was a pretty good excuse if he did say so himself. It made enough sense, anyways. There's no reason they would question him any further, right?

"Why the hell did your parents send you over here then, kid?" Lorraine's father added, making Marty flinch. He hadn't expected to hear from him again, and the man's voice was quite intimidating. Marty searched his thoughts for a viable excuse for this one. He was right, it was nonsensicle for parents to send their son over to a relative if said relative wasn't even in town. But Marty had an excuse for that, too.

"Because... uh, well, usually, my parents never call or really plan ahead when I come to see my uncle. We're all so cool with each other that I can just come over without any notice beforehand." Marty told them. Once again, he thought his excuse was pretty good. He was good at thinking on his feet. But Lorraine's parents didn't look amused.

"That must be why he thinks he can just waltz right in..." Lorraine's father muttered, seemingly purposefully loud enough for Marty to have heard. Lorraine's mother shot her husband a disapproving glance.

"So, mother, since Marty has no other place to go... can he stay with us?" Lorraine asked sweetly. She was still firmly latched onto Marty's left arm. Not that he had a problem with it.

"Well... I suppose so. Honey, what do you think?" Lorraine's mother turned to her husband. He didn't look very happy about it, but he agreed anyways.

"If you really have no other place to go, I guess you can stay here with us. Just don't cause any trouble!" he told him. Marty gulped. He was thinking that they'd probably keep a close eye on him and Lorraine... which presented a problem for him. Unless, Lorraine was able to get Marty in her room again - that would prove that her parents really trusted their daughter.

"Can he stay upstairs with me?" Lorraine asked. Marty noticed how she didn't say "in my room", which probably would have hinted at something else. The way she asked this time made it sound more innocent. "After all, I'm the only one with an extra bed and he is MY friend." Lorraine added more to her case.

"Yeah, that's fine." Lorraine's mom agreed. She looked at her husband and he nodded. Marty was surprised. Really? They had no issue with having a boy Lorraine's age staying in her room with her? Marty supposed that before, it was warranted, since he HAD been injured. But this time, there wasn't really any reason that they couldn't say no. Not that he was arguing. If he got to stay in her room with her, every night, he was totally fine with that.

"Alright!" Lorraine said triumphantly. Marty kept his mouth shut still, not wanting to irritate anybody by accident. Lorraine let go of him and observed the various bags her parents and siblings had brought back with them.

"Uh uh!" her little brother told her, covering the bad and obstructing her view of what was in it. "These are surprises. You can't see em' yet." he told her. She didn't look too fazed by this.

"Oh," she started, "well, if that's how it is, I guess I'll go upstairs so I don't spoil it." she told them, turning tail and heading for the stairs. "C'mon Marty." Lorraine added, getting his attention. Without a word, he turned around and went upstairs after her, trying to act like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Upon entering her room, she ran over and closed the door behind them. Marty noticed her hasty actions and found himself agreeing with them. But, he also wondered if her parents would get suspicious. "We need to clean up." Marty told her. He could see she was already on it. She had grabbed some paper towels from the bathroom and was wiping off the bed sheets.

"Luckily for us, I got up here quick enough so that it's not dried up. I think..." she wiped the sheets vigorously, moving the paper towel out of the way and examining the spot that had been previously covered by their liquids. "I think I got it. Now I'll just straighten out the bed clothes... and nobody will notice." she added, fixing the sheets so that they looked presentable. Marty looked over at the extra bed. He decided he'd take a seat over there.

"So," he started, feeling the soft, plush sheet beneath him, "why do you have an extra bed in here anyways?" he asked, finding it odd that she still did.

"Because I used to share a room with my brother, but he begged for his own room and my parents made some space and moved some stuff from one of our work room to give him his own. He also got his own bed, so I got to keep this one for whenever I have my friends over." she explained.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Marty told her. Lorraine looked at him funny. Marty smiled. He supposed that the term "cool" hadn't really been used too much yet.

"What do you mean?" Lorraine asked. "I haven't really heard anybody use that word like that too much." she told him, taking a seat on the extra bed next to him. Marty shrugged.

"I guess I mean, that's neat." he concluded. Lorraine nodded. In agreement, Marty guessed. And why wouldn't she? This was the perfect excuse for him to stay here in her room with her - she was the only one who had an extra bed!

"So, are we gonna push the beds together again?" Lorraine asked, her tone lowered and growing smooth. She moved close to Marty and brushed herself against him endearingly. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes. He could tell exactly what she was insinuating with her actions. There was no need for her to bed him.

"Well, I'd like to, but... your parents seem like they'll be watching me." Marty told her warily. It was true, he really did want to push them together, but he found it was probably going to be something they wouldn't be able to do if Lorraine's parents were suspicious of him. But at the same time, they trusted him enough to have him in her room overnight, so Marty didn't know what to think.

"We could try doing it late at night and then moving them back before going to bed." Lorraine suggested. Marty thought about it for a moment. But then, what was the point? He wanted to hold her close to him while he slept. That was the whole point of pushing the beds together. Okay, maybe that wasn't the ONLY reason he wanted to push them together... but they already did that today, and doing it again didn't necessarily require the beds to be pushed together.

"But I..." Marty started, feeling a blush creeping onto his cheeks, "I wanted to cuddle with you while we sleep." he told her, looking away. The phrase just seemed so embarrassing for some reason. Lorraine squealed.

"Aww, Marty! You're so cute!" she cooed. It didn't make him feel any better. "Yeah, I want that too, but like you said, I don't know how we could get away with it." Lorraine added. She went silent, presumably thinking. Marty wrapped his arms around her.

"Your parents trust me enough to have me up here with you. Do you really think they'll check on us?" he asked, contradicting his own questions. But it was true. He was unsure as to what they would do.

"Why don't we just wait until everybody's asleep? Then we can push them together and I'll set an alarm so we can get up early again." Lorraine plotted out. Marty liked the sound of that. He didn't see why that couldn't work. It worked before, didn't it?

"Alright, Lorraine. That sounds good." he told her. He was looking forward to his time with her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's close this..." Lorraine spoke softly, closing her bed room door. It made a barely audible "click" as it closed shut. Marty had decided to cuddle up on the spare guest bed, as he was a bit tired. The day had been exhausting, even if he hadn't really done THAT much. He watched intently as Lorraine stepped softly over to the spare bed, creasing the blanket as she pressed her weight onto it. She flopped down lazily beside him, cuddling up to him to take in his warmth.

"Aren't they gonna get suspicious if they see your door is closed?" Marty asked, turning slightly to look at her. While before, when he had been injured, it was understandable to have the door closed. But Lorraine couldn't use that excuse anymore.

"I don't know, maybe." she replied. Marty didn't really like that answer, but he supposed if she didn't know, that was the best answer he was gonna get. He guessed he had to settle for it. "I think they're too busy downstairs anyways." she added, running a hand across Marty's chest.

That's right; they had gotten gifts for her, and probably for her siblings as well - gifts that were supposed to be surprises, so Lorraine had decided to come up here. Marty figured her siblings had been shooed off as well. Then it occurred to him - he hadn't gotten her anything. "Lorraine, I just remembered," he started, deciding to be honest with her, "I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry." he apologized. Lorraine giggled at him and snuggled against him.

"That's fine. You just being here is a good enough present for me!" she chimed cheerfully. Marty smiled at her positivity. But he knew that would have to be cut short soon enough. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to resist falling asleep. He brought his hand up and rubbed her back as she laid against him.

"...Do your parents know about George?" Marty asked, finding it odd how they hadn't brought him up. It seemed like not even an implication about him had been dropped. Or, maybe it had been, and marty just wasn't picking up on it. lorraine shuffled a bit, trying to get comfortable. Maybe his question made her uncomfortable? Marty just wanted to know, though.

"Yeah, they know about him... they've only met him once, and I haven't really talked about him since then." she told him, closing her eyes and resting there as well. Both seemed to feel sleepy. "Maybe they didn't want to mention him around my little siblings?" Lorraine suggested, as she wasn't quite sure why they hadn't brought George up either.

Just then, both teens heard a call from downstairs. Since the door was closed, they weren't exactly sure what it was. They sat up, both in alarm and curiosity, and went to the door. Lorraine opened it and Marty followed after her.

"Mother, did you say something?" Lorraine yelled down to her. Her mother was standing at the bottom of the steps, looking up at her daughter and at the boy who was visiting with her.

"Yeah, I said can you come help me get dinner ready?" she asked, and Lorraine nodded. Marty watched as she trotted down the stairs hurriedly to help aid Stella in cooking. Lorraine paused, seeing Marty still at the top of the steps, as if he was unsure.

"Marty, you can come downstairs, you know. We don't bite." she said, winking at him. He looked a little surprised at her, but she ran off to the kitchen before he could say anything. He shrugged and stepped downstairs, deciding it wouldn't hurt to be friendly.

As he walked down the steps, he could hear the voices of children in the living room. He walked in warily, afraid to see Lorraine's father there, who he wasn't particularly looking to converse with. Unfortunately, Sam was sitting in an armchair watching TV. Marty didn't say anything to him. The attention of the kids was drawn to Marty, who felt awkward with everybody staring at him. Milton seemed especially interested, standing up and hopping over to Marty.

"Hey! You're that guy with the two TVs." he said, and Marty just laughed. Was that really all he remembered him as? Marty shrugged.

"Yeah, that's me." he confirmed, and Sam grunted, muttering something under his breath about Marty being a liar. Milton ignored his father. Marty could tell the kid was very enthusiastic about him and wanted to ask more questions.

"So where are you from? Why are you here?" he asked, and marty felt kind of nervous. He felt like he was being put on the spot. But he had already made an excuse up before, there was no reason he couldn't reiterate the same thing again.

"I'm actually from Los Angeles... I cam to visit my Uncle, but he's out of town right now, I guess." Marty answered simply. It was the same thing he had told Lorraine, at least, about where he was from. He had actually told her why he was back.

"You mean like... Hollywood?!" Milton asked excitedly. This got Lorraine's little sister, Sally, to turn her attention to Marty as well. She stood up and joined her brother in interrogating Marty.

"You like my big sister, don't you?" Sally asked. Marty felt his face flush, in both embarrassment and worry. Was it that obvious? This particular question seemed to pique Sam's interest, as he appeared to glance over at Marty to see his response.

"Now why would you think that? We're just friends." Marty lied, bending down to get at eye level with the little girl. She grinned at him and patted his arm, as if she were trying to show she knows more than he thinks she does.

"I see the way you look at Lorraine, mister." she told him. Marty gulped. Were his expressions that telling? He ruffled Sally's hair playfully and stood back up, acting as if her comment hadn't fazed him.

"Ah, you're adorable." he told her, and she seemed a bit annoyed at him. She shrugged and went back to playing with her toys. Milton had been waiting impatiently, annoyed by his little sister's interrupting.

"You do seem to like Lorraine a lot..." Milton added, now taking into account what Sally had noted. Marty wanted not to reply, but he knew that if he didn't say anything at all, that would only raise more suspicion.

"Of course I do, she's my friend..." Marty muttered, not sure how else to phrase his lie. Oh, he liked her. He liked her VERY much.

Before he could be pelted with any more questions, Marty was glad to hear Stella call in the whole family for dinner. Lorraine trotted out into the living room to see Marty, who she excitedly ran over to to bring into the dining room with her.

"C'mon, Marty. You can eat dinner with me again." she told him, pulling him in with her. He was hesitant, as he felt her siblings would do more prodding with their questions, but he knew he couldn't refuse, so he joined them anyways.

Luckily for him, Lorraine managed to re direct the attention her siblings tried placing on Marty to other subjects, as she could tell he was getting nervous and she also knew that their secret had to be kept under wraps. Marty felt like he was really imposing, since he did just show up out of nowhere. The mood of the entire dinner seemed very strained.

After everybody else had gone to bed, Marty and Lorraine decided to finally go upstairs into her room, taking comfort in knowing that everybody else was asleep. They felt more secure. This way, they were less at risk of getting caught if they wanted to fool around... and Marty did.

But Marty had been wary the whole rest of the day, as her father had been staring daggers at him the entire dinner. Lorraine still wasn't shy of being touchy-feely with Marty, and her siblings seemed to be extremely observant. Marty noticed them watching, but their gazes seemed to have escaped Lorraine. He tried not to return her touches, as he was sure her father would be watching him, and so would her siblings.

"Listen, Lorraine... your dad was watching me like a hawk all day." Marty whispered. The two had gone into Lorraine's room and closed the door, but Marty was still suspicious. He wanted to be careful.

"I know." she replied, her tone seeming to sound a little serious. The careful gazes of her father hadn't escaped her, even if the ones from her siblings had. "Why don't you forget about that and come over here..." Lorraine chimed. Marty liked the way she called him over, but at the same time, he was still worried they would get caught.

He hesitated for a moment, glancing back at the closed door, staring at it for a few seconds. Then, he turned back around, and a sly grin grew on his face. He approached Lorraine and carefully crawled onto her bed with her, moving in close to her, so close that their mouths were only a few inches from touching. Marty would change that, however. He slid his right hand behind her and threaded his fingers through her hair, turning slightly and opening his mouth to close the gap between them. Lorraine mirrored his actions, joining her mouth to his in the same manner they had many times before.

Marty didn't hold back. He was extremely eager, as was marked by his forceful and urgent kissing. Not that Lorraine had a problem with that. Despite having had sex only a few hours earlier that day, Marty still thirsted for any kind of touch. He felt, somewhere, that maybe he was overdoing it a little bit. He didn't want to overwhelm her. What was he making himself look like? A sex addict? Somehow, though, he felt that's exactly what he was. A nymphomaniac...? Him? Could he be?

Marty moved his kisses down to Lorraine's neck and collarbone. She ruffled his hair playfully and giggled at his kisses. "Oh, Marty." she cooed lovingly, finding his ferver adorable. He pulled away for a moment, but his hands stayed on her.

"You are so cute." she cooed, cupping his face and pulling him up to her. She kissed him lightly and stared into his blue eyes. He stared back at her, seemingly lost in in her gaze. She leaned in a again with a more forceful kiss, to which Marty matched with his own returns. Lorraine trailed her hands upwards and rubbed against his chest. Marty moaned, muffled, into her mouth.

The two had been getting into it, and Marty was delighted, wanting to satisfy his craving for her. However, much to both of their disappointment, they heard the alarming sound of Lorraine's door being knocked on. Marty flinched and quickly jumped over to the other bed, and Lorraine got up to answer the door. Marty braced himself for the incoming storm. He kept quiet and stared patiently at the door as Lorraine opened it. Much to both of their surprise, it was Lorraine's little brother.

"What do you want?" Lorraine asked, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. He could tell she was getting impatient. Marty watched curiously, waiting for the kid's response. Had he heard anything...?

"I heard talking and I wanted to know know what was going on." he told her, and she looked very dissatisfied, as if what he told her wasn't interesting at all. However, this statement made Marty begin to panic.

"Oh yeah? Well, nothing interesting. I told you to leave me alone when I have friends over." she said firmly, crossing her arms. Marty noted how Lorraine was good at acting - she could handle situations like these very well.

"More like boyfriends." her brother muttered, but it was clear he said it loud enough that he wanted them both to hear it. Lorraine and Marty's faces turned red, and Lorraine huffed.

"H-he's not. Now go away." her brother looked disappointed.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now? I'll tell mom and dad!" Lorraine threatened. Her brother huffed. The mention of Lorraine's parents made Marty panic even more.

"But you're up!" he argued. Lorraine turned around and gave Marty a "he's so annoying" look. He grinned at her. He got a laugh out of that.

"I'm older than you, so I can stay up later." she replied. Marty liked her excuse It made sense, didn't it?

"No fair!"

"Sorry. Now go, we're busy." Lorraine demanded. Finally, her little brother turned and left for his room. Lorraine watched him go and saw him close the door. She waited a few seconds before closing her own and turning around. She leaned against the door in relief. "Woo... I thought it was gonna be my dad." she said, laughing nervously. "See what I mean by "annoying brother"?" she asked. Marty nodded.

"Yeah. I never had to deal with that, cause I'm the youngest of my siblings..." Marty told her. Suddenly he wondered if telling her that information would mess anything up. It shouldn't... could it? "I guess that makes me the annoying brother." Marty lamented. Lorraine sat down on the bed with Marty and he let himself fall lazily over into her lap.

"You're not annoying..." she said softly, toying with his ruffled hazel hair. She brushed her fingers through it.

"Maybe not to you." he replied, closing his eyes as she pet him softly.

"Are you tired, Marty?" she asked. He turned to look up at her.

"A little." he replied, staring up at her.

"Why don't we put our beds together, then?" Lorraine suggested, her voice sweet, but it was laced with a tinge of something else.

Just as they had agreed before, they pushed the beds together. With so much more space, it felt much easier to be able to get frisky with one another, something Marty was eager to do. Lorraine seemed to be very enthusiastic about this as well.

Marty pressed his lips to Lorraine's and roughly pushed her down onto her back, making her gasp in surprise and then subsequently giggle at his enthusiasm. He gave a playful laugh in return to her, then resumed his kissing. His hands slinked up her body and underneath her night clothes, gliding comfortably across her soft, smooth skin. She shivered underneath his touch.

He pulled away and sat up. Since it was night time, he had decided to follow her example and get into his "night clothes"... not that he really had any. This was just an excuse to have his pants off. Right now, all he wore was a maroon shirt and his underwear. He wasn't shy of hiding anything anymore. In fact, there was something that he wasn't hiding right now. He felt Lorraine's gaze resting on it. Lorraine moved closer and stroked him through his underwear. Marty let out a satisfied moan.

"Does that feel good?" Lorraine asked in a seductive tone. Marty loved the way she asked him. The way she carried her voice turned him on so much. She stared intently up at him, her hazel eyes half lidded and looking dreamy. She had a soft, light smile on her face. The way she looked at him made him go crazy.

"Oh, you bet." he replied, smiling back at her. He leaned in and began to kiss her again as she moved her hand around him in a teasing manner, making him whine against her, as if he was begging. Marty groaned under her touch. She liked the sounds he was making, and to make him make more, she decided she'd start getting down to it. Marty felt her making an attempt to give him a handjob, even while he had his briefs on. He found her attempt cute, but knew that it would be difficult if he didn't take them off. "You want me to take these off?" he asked, grinning at her. She nodded back at him with half lidded eyes.

"Yes, I do." she told him. He gladly complied, tossing the briefs aside and revealing himself to her once more. She didn't hesitate to grip his length and begin moving her hands up and down. She didn't look down at him; instead she watched his face. The expressions he made when he was feeling pleasure entertained her.

"Ohh, yeah..." Marty muttered. Lorraine's toes curled at his voice. He was too cute.

"Do you like this?" she asked, giggling. Who was she kidding? Of COURSE he liked it. He knew she already knew the answer, and she just wanted to hear him say it.

"Oh, yes." he replied, his voice heavy with his gratitude. "That feels good." he added, exaggerating his tone a little bit to make it sound more erotic, since he knew she loved when he did things like that.

However, neither were aware that Milton had come back out of his room - he hadn't come into Lorraine's, but instead sat outside her door and listened in. The things he was hearing were very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**I kind of rushed the end, so I may come back and add more later, but for now, please enjoy!**

* * *

The previous night hadn't been restless for Marty and Lorraine. Well, in some ways, at least. There was definitely some bit of restlessness, some such that had resulted in them (Marty particularly) to become sleepy enough that they'd sleep easily throughout the night.

The sound of a clock alarm sharply rang through the air, rudely waking Marty up. Out of force of habit, he felt around blindly to smash his hand down onto the clock to silence it, planning on lazing around and falling back asleep again. He managed to hit the clock and the ringing stopped. Marty was just about to fall back asleep, until the warmth that had been previously in his arms was ripped away from him, further waking him up.

Marty slowly opened his eyes, observing his surroundings, as if he were confused. He seemed somewhat annoyed that his sleep had been interrupted. As he looked around, reality hit him when he saw the beautiful young girl dressing near the beds. Suddenly, he was wide awake, watching Lorraine dress herself, and shortly after, he hopped up in a hurry to get dressed himself.

Marty looked at the clock - 6:45 am. He guessed Lorraine had chosen this time because her parents wouldn't be up quite yet. After they both got dressed, they pushed the beds a part and back into their regular positions. They both cleaned things up and made the room look orderly again. Marty was looking around to find any more possible oddities, and as he was, Lorraine came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

He didn't say anything. He brought his hands up to rest on hers as she snuggled against him. She moved her head to his left shoulder and breathed a contented sigh. Marty turned his head and nuzzled her, brushing his cheek against hers, getting her attention. She looked into his eyes for a moment, and with quiet confirmation, the two pressed their lips together again for a second, then parting again. Lorraine rested against him again, the two just standing there together, enjoying their company.

He would miss this. These quiet moments like these. But he knew they needed to get going. They didn't have much time to do anything before Lorraine's parents got up. Marty took a deep breath and exhaled, sighing.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, his mind now set on getting some breakfast. Lorraine let go of him and grinned at his sudden shift of focus. She knew he wasn't trying to be insensitive or anything. There was something adorably naive about his sudden subject change.

"I guess so. C'mon, follow me." she directed, quietly opening her bed room door and stepping out into the upstairs hallway. Marty followed behind glancing around, observing his surroundings. Both scanned the area cautiously, Marty far more cautiously than Lorraine, noting that all the bed room doors were closed. The still, quiet morning air confirmed with the two that they were the only ones up.

Lorraine padded softly down the stairs, her steps barely making any noise. Marty had no trouble keeping his steps quiet as well, following close behind her into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and noticed how the amount of canned and boxed items was far less than the amount he was used to seeing in his own cupboard at home. Lorraine came up beside him, looking inside as well. Marty glanced at her, and, noticing his gaze, she turned and looked at him as well. He then turned his attention to the empty stove. She noticed this, and turned, guessing what he was insinuating by turning his attention to it. She turned back to him and shaking her head.

"You want me to cook, don't you?" she asked expectantly. Marty felt as if he had offended her. But then, he remembered that in this time, that was kind of all girls were taught to do. "If we don't want to wake anybody else up, I can't do that." she added, looking back at the stove.

"Oh, alright." he agreed. There was no point in arguing with her. He could settle for something else. He was fine with that. Lorraine reached into the cupboard, looking for a cereal to eat. She pulled out a yellow box with the words "Sugar Corn pops" on them. Marty recognized the name; this particular cereal just had a name change last year. Well... that is, in 1984.

"My parents don't usually buy cereal with sugar in it. I hope this is okay?" Lorraine asked, grabbing two bowls and pouring some along with some milk. Marty wasn't particularly fond of this cereal - or sugary things in general - but it was better than nothing. And he guessed most non sugary cereals just tasted too plain.

"It's fine. If it were really that much of a problem we could always go out to eat some other time." he noted, sitting down and taking the spoon she handed to him.

"So," she asked, "what are you planning to do today?" she took a bite of her cereal. Marty grimaced a bit. It really WAS very sugary. He resisted the urge to wittily answer her question with 'you'. He decided that it was too early in the morning to be making those kinds of comments.

"I don't know. What did you want to do?" he offered his plans up to her. After all, he was back to see her, so it only made sense to let her choose what they do, right? Then again, he was supposed to be letting her down easy, not further intertwining himself with her.

"Well, did we get up extra early just to clean up my room, or are we gonna go do something fun?" she asked, almost as if she were disappointed at his lack of plans. Marty found her suggestion rather ridiculous. Fun? This early in the morning? Nothing was fun in the morning.

"Fun? At 6:45 am?" Marty asked, scoffing at her. "I'm still tired." he whined, forcing himself to eat the sugary corn cereal. As he chewed, he began to stare blankly into space, attempting to stay awake and to come up with things they could do together for fun. That is, besides, well...

Lorraine finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink, running the water weakly and washing the bowl. Marty quickly finished, even if a mouthful of cereal made him gag, and handed her the bowl and spoon. He looked in the fridge for some water, but didn't see any.

"Are you looking for something to drink?" she asked, and he glanced over his shoulder at her and nodded. She grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with sink water. Marty wasn't used to drinking sink water. Normally he had water bottles. But, he supposed it was no different than when he drank from the water fountains at school. He shrugged and drank the water and threw the cup away.

As she finished washing the bowls and spoons, Lorraine dried her hands off and turned to stare longingly at the liquor cabinet. Marty has spaced out for a moment, still tired and not quite paying attention yet. He noticed her quiet and stillness and turned to see what she was looking at. He seemed interested. He guessed she wasn't popping open a bottle because of what he had told her in the car; well, at least she was listening to him.

"...You wanna drink some?" he asked, smirking. Hey, he'd be open to getting a little drunk. That was one way to have fun. Not that he had much experience with it. He had only gotten boozed up when his friends were. While it was fun for a little while, he didn't really know when to stop, so he had a pretty awful time the next morning. He had felt so bad that day, he hated thinking about it. At the sound of his voice, her eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah." she replied. Marty shook his head. He couldn't get her back into drinking again.

"It's fine sometimes, but not always. Personally, I don't really care for it. But that's just me." he replied, stretching in his seat. Lorraine shook her head, not really to Marty, more to herself. She sat back down.

"You're right." she agreed. Marty bent over, closer to her, grinning.

"But, I never said we couldn't have a few... when we're alone." he added. She smiled back at him, sharing the same mischievous smile. Marty stood up and stretched some more, groaning as he did so. "Let's go back upstairs." he suggested.

"Alright." Lorraine complied, and the two went back upstairs into her room to... well, they didn't really know what to do. Marty was out of any ideas as for what they could do, especially this early in the morning. He flopped back onto her bed and sighed at the feeling of the soft, plushy cushioning and bedding beneath him. He could fall back asleep right now. Lorraine sat tenderly next to him, ruffling his hair. "You're not a morning person, are you?' she asked, giggling. He turned toward her, still laying down.

"No, definitely not..." he replied, closing his eyes as he rested lazily against the fluffy pillow. Lorraine played with his hair as he rested there. What she was doing, exactly, he didn't know. She didn't know either.

"Your hair is so pretty." she told him. He didn't know how to respond to that. Pretty? What did she mean? It was such an odd thing to say. But, he did like his hair. He liked how it looked.

"Uhh... thanks... I guess?" he asked, confused. She smiled down at him.

"What I mean is, it's a really nice colour." she ran some strands through her fingers. "Actually, it looks a lot like mine." she noted curiously, and Marty almost choked. It was odd that she would note that. "I like what you've done with it. It's really cute." she added. Marty wasn't really sure how he felt about her describing his hair as 'cute', but it wasn't a bad thing, so he'd take it.

"I mean, I had it styled." he told her, as if he were confirming a question she had asked. It was no lie, he had his hair feathered. Well, his bangs, at least. Or what he had of bangs. "I like yours, too." he commented. He was never sure if her hair was naturally as curly as it was or if she had something done to it. Then again, whenever he woke up next to her, her hair was just as curly as it had been the day before. "It's so curly." he added.

"Oh, thanks." she brushed her fingers through her strands. Doing so made her realize she actually needed to brush her hair. But, she wasn't too worried about it right now. Marty was lying on his stomach, his head turned towards her so he could look at her when she talked.

He rolled over onto his back, looking at the clock. 7:01 am. Marty was punching himself for not having anything for them to do. Well, besides... each other. But he didn't want to further perpetuate the thought that he was a nymphomaniac. Not to mention it would probably make him look like he didn't really care about Lorraine. When do your parents get up?" Marty asked, still staring at the clock.

"My dad usually gets up at around 7:30." Lorraine replied, still staring down at him. Marty was quiet. He returned his gaze to Lorraine, relaxing again.

"Should we pretend like we're asleep when he gets up?" Marty suggested. He hadn't really thought about it before, but now that he had, he thought maybe it would look suspicious if he and Lorraine were up this early in the morning. Up earlier than everybody else. As if they were trying to avoid others.

"Actually, that might be a good idea." Lorraine agreed. Suddenly, the two were alerted to the sound of another alarm. Marty glanced at Lorraine, who shrugged. "He wouldn't have set his alarm this early." she told him. The two scrambled into their beds anyways, in case somebody peeked into her room. After a few minutes and no sound, Lorraine got up quietly. "Pretend like you're still asleep." she told him, and he nodded. She opened her door, looking out into the hallway. Much to her surprise and curiosity, her parents' door was closed, but her brother, Milton's, door was open. Why was he getting up?

"What's going on?" Marty asked. Lorraine turned around, closing the door quietly behind her and walking softly over to the spare bed.

"My little brother is up early... this never happens. He would NEVER get up early." Lorraine told him urgently. "Something's going on..." she lamented.

"Should we just go back to sleep?" Marty asked, half serious. He was already almost falling back asleep again anyways. Lorraine shook her head no.

"No, I wanna see what that little brat has planned... I do think we should pretend, though. Until at least 8:00." she suggested. Marty stared at her in disbelief. PRETEND to sleep for 45 minutes? There was no way he could lie there and NOT fall asleep. "Just in case they come in here and check on us."

It was an agonizing 45 minutes indeed. well, it was an agonizing first 5 minutes. Marty couldn't help himself and fell asleep shortly after that. Lorraine, however, was like a hawk. She didn't want to let anything slip past her, so when she heard Milton begin attempting to talk to his busy parents, she woke Marty up in a hurry to have him come eavesdrop with her.

"What...?" Marty asked, extremely tired.

"Milton's trying to talk to my parents!" Lorraine urged. Marty was still too tired to care.

"So?" he asked. Lorraine looked a bit annoyed.

"So, he never does anything like this. And I'm pretty sure I heard him mention us!" she added urgently. This got Marty's attention; if Lorraine's parents found out what he'd been doing with her - no, if they found out he had something going on with her, he'd be in big trouble. He hopped up and they both went as quickly and quietly out the door as possible, leaning over the railing of the stairs to hear what Milton was trying to tell his parents.

"-know you're not supposed to be up that late, Milton." they heard Lorraine's mother chiding him.

"I know, but it's important! You gotta listen to me, please!" he said excitedly.

"I gotta go to work soon. Hurry up and talk." Sam told his son.

"I sat outside Lorraine's door last night and I-"

"Why, that little-!" Lorraine started, but Milton's words had gotten Marty's attention, so he shushed her.

"-heard some weird noises. It sounded like that Marty guy was groaning." he told them. Marty's heart dropped. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Was he really that loud? Lorraine was dead silent. She was frozen. Clearly she was just as scared as he was.

"...maybe he was having a nightmare, Milton." Stella tried to reason.

"But I heard Lorraine saying things too!" he insisted.

"Things like what?" Stella asked back. Lorraine and Marty listened, terrified.

"She was asking him things like, 'does that feel good?', and he was telling her 'it feels really good' and stuff like that. I don't know what the heck is going on but it's weird!" he told them.

"Well, no matter what's going on, you shouldn't be eavesdropping on your sister. We've told you before not to do that." Stella said firmly.

"We'll talk to her when I get home. For now, why don't you go back to sleep?" Sam said, an angry tone clearly in his voice. Marty and Lorraine glanced at each other, scared. They didn't say a word and quickly went back into Lorraine's room, deciding to go back to sleep for a little bit.

Lorraine set the alarm clock again so that they could wake up before her dad got home, and possibly go out, escaping any confrontation.

Marty laid in the bed nervously. He was in for it now.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I actually had quite a bit of this chapter written out, but now I have it finished! I'm on summer vacation now, so you will probably see me me update this more often now.**

* * *

The familiar sound of an alarm clock began to make itself known to Marty again, this time having been set a little bit earlier, before Lorraine's father would be home - 1:00 pm.

Marty groaned in defiance, reluctant to get up as he had done before. Lorraine seemed to have accounted for Marty's laziness, so she had set the clock even earlier than she originally had planned for so she would have time to pull him out of the bed.

Fluffing her hair to sit how she wanted after slipping a long, warm dress on, she turned on her heel to begin chiding Marty out of bed. Even though he was still lying in the bed, Lorraine noticed his sleepy, half-lidded gaze.

Who was he kidding? Marty knew he couldn't resist watching Lorraine getting dressed. The sight of her taut, lean young body moving as she slipped into a dress was thrilling to watch. He noticed her staring at him, a knowing smile on her face. It was evident that she knew he had watched her. Even with tired, half lidded eyes, Lorraine could still clearly see the fire burning for her. He grinned back at her, and she kneeled down to get level with him, giving him a quick, soft kiss. "Can you get up now?" she asked sweetly, as if she was trying to bribe him. Not that she needed to.

"Uhh, yeah." he replied, sitting up and stretching, opening his eyes and grinning, seeing Lorraine stare at him with that same lustful gaze he had just given her minutes earlier. "Mm..." he muttered as he stretched, standing up and giving her a very nice view. Very nice indeed... "Heh. Like what you see?" Marty teased, snapping Lorraine out of her daze.

"Of course..." she purred. Marty raked his fingers through his hair, turning around and picking up his shirt and jeans off of the floor and slipping them on.

"So, what now? Your parents are gonna kill me." Marty lamented. If they believed Milton - and why wouldn't they - then Marty was dead. Perhaps not even metaphorically, either. If his grandparents were mad enough at Lorraine, they would probably not let her date for a little while - and they would probably tell George that she had been fooling around with another boy. George would be crushed, especially if he knew it was Marty who had the affair with her, effectively causing him to end any ties with Lorraine, thus preventing their eventual marriage and Marty's eventual birth.

Lorraine noticed how Marty had spaced out. "Marty?" she asked, breaking him from his concentration. "If they know what we've been doing... I think I'll be in bigger trouble than you." Lorraine noted, chewing on her nails.

Marty looked at her hopelessly, at a loss for what to do. He made a quick turn to move towards her, but he had apparently pulled something as a result. "Ah!" he gasped, wincing.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Lorraine asked, approaching him and bringing her hands up to try and aid him.

"I-I think I pulled a muscle in my back..." Marty told her, sitting down on the bed. Lorraine sat down next to him, moving behind him and pressing tenderly against his back. He winced.

"Uh, did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly. Marty shook his head.

"Ah, no, I'm okay, I think." he replied. "Go ahead." he directed, and she began to knead against him again. Marty groaned as she untied the knots in his muscles.

"Does that feel good?" she asked. Marty nodded. She really knew how to touch him... how to loosen him up.

"Ah, yeah... that feels really good." Lorraine smiled and was quiet, continuing her gentle ministrations. "Mm..." Marty moaned. Well... this certainly sounded familiar. Apparently, Lorraine was thinking the same thing as him.

"Marty, I just got a great idea." she told him. He was pretty sure he already knew what it was, but he'd let her say it anyways.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" he grinned cleverly.

"If my parents confront us... I can just say I was giving you a massage." Lorraine suggested. Marty agreed, that was the same kind of idea that he had. But, would that really work? It wasn't like he was injured again, so she didn't have any need to give him a massage. "I knew your noises sounded familiar." she added, making his face redden. He laughed a bit, nodding. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. She sat back down behind him and kept kneading against his back, working all the knots out of his muscles.

"Do you really think they'll believe you?" Marty asked, unsure if her word would convince them. Lorraine nodded. She began running her fingers against his back again, making him shiver. He wasn't sure if she was actually good at this or if he just loved every time she touched him.

"They didn't hear us themselves. All they have to go off of is what my little brother told them." she replied, apparently believing the plan was foolproof. "Besides, my parents think I'm a good girl." Marty scoffed. They both knew that was a lie.

"They _think_ you are." he grinned at her. Lorraine giggled. "Anyways, I don't think just you telling them that is convincing enough." Marty told her.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Lorraine asked.

"How about when your dad gets home, we stay up here and actually DO give me a massage? I'll... uh, moan and stuff. It should get their attention, right?" Marty suggested. Lorraine thought for a moment.

"Usually when my parents want to talk to me, they call me downstairs... but I suppose if we did it when my dad comes upstairs to put his things away, we could definitely get his attention." Lorraine agreed. Great, the plan was set, then. Marty didn't know how many more times he would be able to narrowly avoid trouble.

"So, wait, are we gonna stay up here and wait the entire time?" Marty questioned. Lorraine was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know if my mother would try and talk to us or not..." Lorraine started, "But she might get suspicious if we stay up here all day." she finished, looking to the side in thought. Marty didn't really like either option too much.

"Well, okay. What do you wanna do then?" he posed the same question they both had trouble answering the very night before. Lorraine stared at him. Marty wasn't sure why, and it was making him kind of nervous. She seemed to become intensely focused. "W-what? Do I have something on my face?" he asked, bringing a hand up to wipe himself off. Lorraine shook her head, giggling lightly.

"No, it's just... your eyes." she stated, confusing him even more. She seemed mystified.

"Uhh...?" he questioned.

"They're so pretty." she complimented. Marty didn't know how to respond.

"Heh, thanks." he returned to her, smiling a bit. He thought the interested staring would have stopped after that, but apparently not, as she was still staring at him in admiration.

"I'd never noticed before... you have freckles." she pointed out. Marty almost felt embarrassed. Why was she analyzing him like this?

"Uhh, yeah, I do. What about it?" he asked, trying to find something about her he hadn't pointed out yet, but he couldn't. She smiled that sweet smile he loved to see.

"Oh, nothing. It's just... you're so cute!" she concluded. It seemed like she told him that a lot. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close, cuddling against his chest. He was quiet for a moment.

"Well, are we gonna go down there, then?" Marty asked, causing her to let go of him.

"I guess we should." Lorraine agreed.

* * *

Marty and Lorraine were wary when going downstairs, scared that Lorraine's mother would confront them. Marty more than Lorraine, but still, both were a bit hesitant.

As they walked into the kitchen, they saw Lorraine's mother preparing lunch. She heard the two oldest children behind her and turned around to greet them.

"Lorraine! Marty..." he noticed the hesitance in her voice. He could see the suspicion in her eyes. But there wasn't any reason he couldn't bring her to trust him again, now was there? Stella paused before continuing. "You two are up a bit late. You know sleeping in is a bad habit, right?"

"Mother, it's not that late..." Lorraine replied. Marty could tell she put on that tone of hers that made it seem like she had done absolutely nothing wrong. Hopefully that would help clear things up. "What are you making?" she asked.

"I just made a few sandwiches for myself and the kids. Lorraine, you're old enough to make your own lunch... and to treat a young man." Marty's face flushed. He was sure that last comment was a double entendre. If he attempted to argue against it, it would only make it even more obvious that something was going on. So he stayed quiet, as usual.

"Yes, I know, mother." Lorraine agreed, not even paying any attention to her mother's comment. Stella went into the living room to sit down and watch the other kids while Marty sat down at the table and Lorraine began to prepare sandwiches for the two of them. Lorraine glanced at Marty, letting the other know that they both understood what Stella had suggested.

After a few minutes, Lorraine sat down at the table with Marty, placing a plate with a sandwich in front of him. He was definitely hungry, so he didn't hesitate to start eating. Maybe his manners weren't the best, but Lorraine had gotten used to him and didn't have much of a problem with his odd behaviour.

Marty noticed that Stella hadn't attempted to talk to them at all. They would have to wait until her father got home.


End file.
